


First Flight, First Kiss

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: The reader is an archangel, therefore sister of the other angels. You grew best friends with the winchesters, eventually having a crush on the older one of them. One night your brothers and the Winchesters are drinking and telling some stories about your life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 7





	First Flight, First Kiss

“Okay guys, I am out. Have fun, be nice to each other and stay out of my room,” you say, glaring at your three brothers and the Winchesters. You planned a sleepover weekend with Charlie and some friends, so the boys are going to have the bunker all for themselves. 

As soon as you left the bunker, they raid the bar that Gabriel insisted to create. 

“So… as the wonderful brothers you are, you surely have some interesting stories about (Y/N), right?” Sam smirks as he empties his second glass of whiskey. Castiel shakes his head. “No, she always was very nice and-” “Did she ever tell you about how she dyed Michaels hair in a luminescent pink?” Gabriel asks and laughs. 

Dean chokes on his drink because he´s laughing. “She didn´t! How´d he react?” 

“Oh, little lightbringer was everyone's favourite. She never got punished or grounded or anything. Michael pretended to like his new hair and wore it almost a century like that.” Lucifer mutters. “Siblings really are a pain in the ass.” “Agree.” Sam glances at Dean for that answer. Cas stares at his older brothers. 

“Why are you doing this? (Y/N) loves Dean, why would you embarrass her in front of him?” This statement gives Cas a deadpan stare from Sam and Dean. Gabriel and Lucifer look at each other, then pat Cas’ back. “Well, YOU did embarrass her right now.”

Cas looked at Gabriel, slightly confused. “I didn´t do anything, you were telling the story about Michaels hair.” Gabriel sighs. “You just told Dean that cupcake is in love with him, you know. That´s not something you just tell the boy she likes, Castiel. She´ll kill you.” 

“Oh come on, remember how many times she already threatened to kill us? The little lightbringer could just smite us all with one snap, but she never does.” Lucifer chuckles. “Yeah, cupcake always was the best of us. But do you remember the time she got her wings?” 

“Ugh, it was HORRIBLE!” Dean still speechless about what he just heard, staring at your brothers. Sam seems to be really interested in those stories about you, because he´s grinning.

“Why? What happened?” “She always kept falling while trying to fly.” Castiel says. “But all of her brothers were there to catch her.” 

“Yeah, sure. You were the one who tried to catch her. We were the ones to try to shove her down the clouds,” Gabriel laughs and nudges Lucifer. “Well, Luci here tried to teach her flying. Didn't work out very well.” 

Running his hands over his face, Lucifer sighs deeply. “No, it didn´t. She fell, broke her left wing. It was a mess, but I had to fix her wing. She got hurt on my watch. I swore that this won't happen ever again.” 

“Oh come on Luci! She's fine. It took you two seconds to heal her. I thought we tell all the embarrassing and funny stuff?” Gabriel giggles. “I meant the time she flew off and scared the shit out of us all and annoyed every freaking angel upstairs.” 

Castiel looks surprised. “She never annoyed me. But she locked me up in prison several times. That wasn´t very pleasing.”

Some hours later they are all laughing and Sam and Dean are drunk. 

But there was one question Dean needed to get an answer for. “Guys, if Angels do have wings, why am I not able to see yours too?”

Gabriel looks at you, raising an eyebrow. “See ours too? What do you mean?” Dean looks confused. “I mean, why can´t I see your wings but (Y/N)s?” 

“Wait… you can see cupcakes wings?” Dean nods, glancing at Gabriel. Lucifer inhales sharply and Cas smiles. But it´s Sam who talks first. “What do they look like?” 

With a smile Dean remembers the first time he saw you, not hidden but relaxed, your wings spread out, standing on a small hill near the bunker, your silhouette glowing against the night sky. 

“They are huge. Their top part is a blueish purple fading into a very light pink, almost like sundawn. And they are-” “Luminous, right?” Lucifer asks and nods when Dean smiles. “So you really see her wings.” Your brothers look at each other, deciding whether or not to tell Dean that he's your soulmate. Lucifer shakes his head, unnoticed from Dean or Sam. 

The younger winchester seems to realize that this is a topic, your brothers don´t want to talk about anymore, so he asks another question

“So who was her favorite brother?” Gabriel straightens up but then they hear the front door shut. “It´s Lucifer. why do you ask this Dean?” You say and walk downstairs, dragging two bodies behind you. 

“Who of you was it guys?” You glare at your brothers. Dropping the two angels on the floor, you point at them. “One of you care to tell me?” 

Sam and Dean lift their heads off of the counter to look at you. “Welcome back sweetheart, how was the sleepover?” 

“Wasn´t there. Got caught by those two angels sent to catch me. So, which of my lovely brothers did this?” 

Slowly Lucifer lifts his hand. You sigh.

“Why? You know that they never stand a chance against me. It´s not even pranking anymore Luci. This has to stop.” 

“Yeah, Luci. Pranks are the things like Cas did tonight,” Gabriel says and he and Lucifer burst out in laughing.

You raise your eyebrows at them. “What did you do Castiel?” You ask. 

Sam hurries to get up, and so do Dean, Gabriel and Lucifer. “Sit.” You command and everyone sits down again. 

Staring Castiel down, you take a barstool and sit on it like a cowboy. “Speak Castiel. Or else I´ll make you speak.” The others shift uncomfortable and look at you. Sometimes you can be really scary, one thing you learned from Michael. 

“I only told them that you are having feelings for Dean. I thought everyone knows.” “You did what now?” With a low growl you get up, looking as if you are about to kill him.

“Sweetheart, don´t.” You turn your head to Dean. “I am glad he told us. Just because… well I really like you too.” Your jaw drops. You did expect anything to happen, but this wasn't one of the things you imagined.

Your thoughts are spinning in your head. You are an angel, so you don´t have ANY experience with feelings and everything that´s connected to this. Looking at your brothers for help, they grin and nod assuringly. 

“I uhm… thank you?” You blush, not being able to handle the strange tingling in your stomach and this need to be with him. In this moment, your older brothers again burst out into laughing. Castiel looking at you, somewhat scared but also encouraging. 

They can see your thoughts, there never was any reason to hide it from them, so they can see, and also feel your confusion, that you are scared of those human feelings. ‘Its okay, lightbringer. We leave so you can talk. We´ll take Sam with us, okay?’ You nod and they are gone. 

“My brothers want to give us time to talk, they took Sam with them, probably drinking or something. Don´t worry.” you smile. “Shall we sit down and talk a bit?” 

Dean glances over to the clock and shakes his head. “No, it´s the time of day you leave the bunker for around an hour. We can talk after that,” he smiles and nods to the kitchen. “I get something to eat and wait for you, sweetheart.”

You look at him, thinking a moment and reach out your hand to him. “Care to come with me?” Eyeing your hand, he grabs it and follows you outside to the small hill where you always come to pray. You stand in the middle of this hill, Dean standing some feet away from you, just watching you.

You relax, focus on your prayers, spreading out your wings. Dean has watched you so often from afar, but seeing your wings now, close, he´s overwhelmed. 

“Your wings are beautiful, sweetheart.” You turn to him, slightly confused but also relieved. “You see them?” He nods, still staring at your wings in awe. You take a deep breath, deciding to trust him completely. 

“You may touch them.” You whisper, as he now stands close to you. Slowly he reaches out to caress your wings. Dean stops shortly before touching them, but when he does, he´s gentle and careful. 

“They are soft.” His raspy voice just a whisper. You nod.

“You know what it means when you see them?” Dean shakes his head, still gently stroking your wings. Taking a deep breath, you look at him. “When a human sees an angels wings, it means they are soulmates. You seeing mine would mean that you are my-” “Soulmate?” You nod. 

He stops caressing your wings, staring into your eyes. “I like that.” “Really?” You smile. He takes both of your hands in his, coming closer, your noses almost touching. 

“Yes, loved you from the start, sweetheart,” he whispered, glancing down at your lips. Your heart starts racing and you stare into his green eyes, then shutting your eyes down. “I..I never did…did this before, Dean.” Your voice is a bit shaky and Dean smiles assuring. “Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't want it.” “Dean, I want to kiss you.” You say, thinking about what you just said, searching for the correct definition of kissing. 

He leans down a bit, placing his soft lips on yours. Just for a short moment, the pulling back. When he does so, a warmth fills your heart. He wraps his arms around you. “I love you sweetheart. “I love you Dean. Should we go back inside? You´re hungry,” you chuckle and hide your wings. Grabbing the hand he reaches out to you, you walk back to the bunker where your brothers are waiting. 

“So, cupcake just got her first kiss?” Gabriel gleams and nudges Lucifer and Cas. “Yes, it seems like that.” Lucifer snickers and smiles. He's happy that his sister finally found her soulmate. It's been too long that she was alone.


End file.
